between hell and heaven
by CrazyZaika
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia hat es geschafft. Sie hat die Privatschule für höhere Töchter abgeschlossen und konnte ihren Vater dazu überreden, sie ziehen zu lassen, damit sie ihr Studium machen konnte. In Magnolia an der M.C. University lernt sie eine Gruppe von Menschen kennen, die ihr Leben nachhaltig verändern werden. [komplette Zusammenfassung im Prolog NaLu # Gajevy # Gruvia # Miraxus]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** **Lucy Heartfilia hat es geschafft. Sie hat die Privatschule für höhere Töchter abgeschlossen und konnte ihren Vater dazu überreden, sie ziehen zu lassen, damit sie ihr Studium machen konnte. In Magnolia an der M.C. University lernt sie eine Gruppe von Menschen kennen, die ihr Leben nachhaltig verändern werden. Unter anderem findet sie die vermeintlich große Liebe und lässt sich zu Dingen hinreißen. Sie schenkt ihr Herz jemandem, der den schlimmsten Ruf hat und vertraut blauäugig ihrem Herzen. (NaLu | Gajevy | Miraxus | Gruvia)**

 **Hey ho,**

 **ich hoffe, dass euch die Fanfiction gefällt. Trotz des eher unheilvollen Anfangs. Betreffend der Uploadrate kann ich absolut nichts versprechen. Ich will regelmäßig was hochladen, aber ich weiß halt nicht, wann ich das wie schaffe ^^**

 **Eure Z**

 **Prolog**

Sie würgte erneut, während heiße Tränen über ihre Wangen rannen. Eine neue Welle der Übelkeit wallte in ihr auf, drängte nach oben und ihre schmalen Finger umklammerten eisern den Rand des Klos. Und dann erbrach sie geräuschvoll das Frühstück. Sie spürte, wie Finger ihre Haare zurückhielten, spürte die sanften Fingerspitzen an ihrem Nacken. Ein neuer Schwall Tränen floss über ihre Wangen. Ihr Herz schmerzte und sie wünschte sich, dass er hier wäre. Aber das war er nicht. Warum sollte er auch? Er hatte schließlich nur mit ihr gespielt.

»Du musst es ihm sagen.«

»Ich weiß … aber ich kann nicht. Ich will … es tut zu weh, Levy«, brachte sie hervor, richtete sich langsam auf. Levy reichte ihr währenddessen einen nassen Lappen und einen Becher Wasser, damit sie ihren Mund ausspülen konnte und half ihr dann hoch. Sie schniefte und nahm diese Sachen an. Während sie das Wasser wieder in das Waschbecken spuckte. Sie blickte in den großen Badezimmerspiegel. Früher hatte sie nicht so ausgesehen. Früher war sie ein Ebenbild von Lebendigkeit und Lebensfreude gewesen. Und jetzt? Das lange Haar hing ihr strohig und verknotet von den Haaren, ihre Haut war trocken und generell war sie krankhaft blass. Die einst so lebhaften Augen wirkten wie zwei dunkle Abgründe, tief, schlammig und seelenlos.

Sie war ein abschreckendes Bild und schnell wandte sie den Blick ab. Sie wollte das nicht mehr sehen. Diesen … Anblick. Sie wusste, sie könnte einfach zu ihm gehen. Ihm sagen, dass sie ihn liebte und was passiert war, aber das ging nicht. Denn er **wollte** sie schlichtergreifend nicht. Und das folterte sie seelisch. Es zerstörte sie und machte ihr Leben zur Hölle. Denn er hatte nur mit ihr gespielt und sie in einen tiefen Abgrund gestoßen, weil sie es gewagt hatte ihm zu vertrauen. Weil sie gedacht hatte, dass er sie lieben würde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Leute, ich wünsche euch allen viel Freude am ersten Chapter. Und danke an meine Beta. Sagt mir, was ihr so denkt. Bin gespannt eure Gedanken zu hören :)**

 **Eure Z**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kapitel 1**

.

.

Sie summte zufrieden, während ihr Bodyguard und Kindheitsfreund Loki ihr beim Tragen ihrer Koffer half. Sie war so aufgeregt und ließ ihren Blick über den Campus gleiten. Das Grundstück der Universität von Magnolia war groß und weitläufig. Gebäude im Hochgotischen Stil ragten in den klaren Frühlingshimmel hinauf und sie spürte absolute Ehrfurcht. Ihr Herz schlug aufgeregt in ihrer Brust und die Blondine sah sich strahlend um. Studenten wanderten lachend und fröhlich über den Campus oder saßen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen auf dem Rasen. Alte Bäume säumten in Alleen die gepflasterten Wege, die von einem Gebäude zum Nächsten liefen.

»Ojou-sama«, begann Loki, aber sie unterbrach ihn sofort.

»Lucy, Loki. Lucy. Nicht Princess, nicht Ojou-sama oder Lucy-sama. Einfach nur Lucy. Wie oft muss ich dir das eigentlich noch sagen? «, sie stand neben einem großen rosa Koffer, hatte die Arme vor ihren Brüsten verschränkt und sah zu Loki hoch. Dieser wirkte etwas verlegen, nickte dann aber. Angestrengt sah er in den Himmel, damit er nicht in Versuchung kam, ihr auf den Busen zu glotzen. Röte breitete sich dabei auf ihren Wangen aus.

»Also gut … Lucy«, erwiderte Loki. Lucy zog eine Braue hoch, dann grinste sie breit und umarmte Lokis Arm stürmisch.

»Sehr schön. Dann können wir ja mein Wohnheim suchen gehen«, sagte sie strahlend, packte ihren Koffer und zerrte Loki mit sich. Dieser musste grinsen und ließ sich mitziehen, auch wenn sie ihn normal nicht mitziehen konnte, wenn er nicht wirklich wollte. Lucy war so fröhlich und ausgelassen, wie er sie im Anwesen ihres Vaters und seines Arbeitgebers selten gesehen hatte, daher störte ihn das nicht im Ansatz.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

»Und?«

»Was und?«

»Welche suchst du dir diesmal aus?«, fragte Laxus und grinste, während der Blick seiner hellen Seelenspiegel über die Neuzugänge glitt. Er würde zu gern naschen, aber dann würde Mirajane ihm den Arsch bis zu den Ohren aufreißen. Und auch wenn er sie nicht liebte, jedenfalls glaubte er das, so begehrte er sie. Sie war einfach nur extrem sexy und passte perfekt zu ihm. Natsu lag rauchend auf dem Gras, richtete sich auf und bliess Rauch in die Luft. Ein Blick aus hungrigen dunklen Augen glitt über den Campus und dann sah er sie. Sein nächstes Ziel. Ein dreckiges Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, als er mit der Zigarette in die entsprechende Richtung zeigte. Laxus folgte seinem Blick und lachte auf.

»Nie im Leben. Sie dir doch mal an, wie die sich umsieht. Außerdem weiß ich wer das ist«, sagte Laxus. Gajeel kam gerade zu ihnen und ließ sich schwerfällig auf dem Rasen nieder.

»Schon wieder am Wetten?«, fragte dieser mit tiefer brummender Stimme. Laxus grinste und zeigte auf eine blonde, vollbusige Schönheit, die eine Bluse und einen knöchellangen Rock trug. Sie trug ihre Haare züchtig zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten. Gajeel lachte laut auf. Wie Laxus hatte er sofort erkannt, wer das war. Natsu allerdings runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Er verstand den Witz gerade nicht.

»Was ist da so witzig dran?«, fragte er und zog die Brauen zusammen. Laxus fiel lachend zur Seite und rollte über den Rasen. Wut kroch in Natsu hoch. Er mochte es nicht, wenn Laxus über ihn lachte. Generell wenn man über ihn lachte.

»Das ist Lucyanna Layla Heartfilia. Oder auch Lucy Heartfilia. Tochter des Heartfiliaimperiums. Sie ist ein absolutes Mauerblümchen und hat mehr Klasse, als du je haben wirst, Nat-chan«, sagte da eine weitere Stimme und Gray setzte sich zu ihnen. Er war so kühl wie immer und Natsu knurrte ihn an, während Feuer auf seiner Haut ausbrach.

»Mach dich nicht über mich lustig, klar?«, knurrte er und seine Augen wurden schmal. Die Pupillen zogen sich zu Schlitzen zusammen.

»Okay, um wie viel wollen wir wetten, dass sie dich abweist?«, fragte Gajeel und grinste breit, entblößte eine Reihe von Reißzähnen. Natsu verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er erneut an der Zigarette zog, die zwischen seinen Lippen hin.

»2000 Jewell?«, schlug er dann vor. Die Jungs lachten auf.

»Was, hast du Angst, dass du blank sein wirst?«, fragte Gajeel kichernd. Natsu schnaubte.

»Es ist nur ein Spiel. Ich lass mich nun mal nicht anketten. Und für eine Runde mit ihr, sind 2000 doch gutes Geld, oder nicht? Mehr als ich für jede andere blechen würde«, sagte er und zuckte mit den muskulösen Schultern. Seine Jungs starrten ihn an. Merkte er eigentlich, dass er ein reiches, vermutlich unbedarftes Mädchen gerade auf die Stufe mit einer Nutte gestellt hatte? Vermutlich nicht, oder?

»Also? Deal, oder kein Deal?«, fragte Natsu und sah die anderen abwartend an. Gray sah zu Lucy hinüber, die fröhlich strahlend einen jungen Mann mit sich zog. Sie wirkte so leichtfertig, so lebhaft. Und er wusste, wenn Natsu sie bekommen wollte, musste er sie dazu bringen, dass sie sich in ihn verliebte und das würde Lucy zerstören. Das wusste er. Allerdings … er glaubte nicht, dass sie so leicht nachgeben würde. Zum einen war da dieser andere Typ und irgendwas sagte ihm, dass sie bestimmt nicht so leicht einzufangen war und das Natsu sich echt den Arsch für Lucy würde aufreißen müssen.

»Ich glaube ja trotzdem nicht, dass du sie rumkriegst. Die Wette gilt«, sagte er und schlug ein. Die anderen grinsten leicht und folgten. Keiner der Jungs glaubte so richtig daran, dass Natsu sie rumkriegen würde. Schließlich war das Lucy Heartfilia. Sie war eine höhere Tochter und war sicher nicht so naiv, auf Natsus Sprüche reinzufallen, oder? Natsu grinste nur breiter, während er aufstand, einen letzten Zug nahm und den Stummel dann mit einer Flamme in seiner Hand verbrannte.

»Na dann, wollen wir uns mal an die Arbeit machen, nicht wahr?«, er lachte leise auf und folgte dann seinem Opfer. Er freute sich darauf sie zu schmecken und sich zu eigen zu machen. Er folgte ihr und dem fremden, orangehaarigen Typen. Sie gingen zu einem der Wohnhäuser und er grinste breiter. Er wohnte selber in eben diesem Wohnhaus. Fairy House war ein altes Wohnhaus, dass von Fairy Tail gestiftet wurde, als die Universität gegründet worden war. Er grinste breit. Auf die Art wäre es ein Leichtes, sie zu belagern und zu verführen.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Lucy lief neben Loki her und lachte über den Witz, den er gerissen hatte. Sie fühlte sich so unglaublich frei und freute sich, wenn sie sich verändern konnte. Sie wusste, sie sah absolut langweilig aus. Sie wusste es selber, aber vielleicht konnte sie sich hier verändern? Vielleicht würde sie dann auch mutiger werden? Und vielleicht, nur vielleicht könnte sie hier jemanden finden, der sie lieben würde. Jemand, den sie lieben könnte, der gut und ehrlich war. Männlich sowie auch liebevoll. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie hier vielleicht ihre große Liebe finden könnte und Nervosität erfüllte ihre Sinne.

Loki brachte sie zu Zimmer 3.400 und verneigte sich leicht vor ihr. Sie lächelte leicht, auch wenn für einen Moment Traurigkeit über ihre Züge huschte. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er hier ihr Freund wäre und nicht ihr Bodyguard. Aber jetzt gerade zeigte sich, dass er weiterhin nur ihr Bodyguard wäre. Sie spürte wie eisige Krallen der Einsamkeit nach ihrem Herzen griffen, aber sie zauberte sofort wieder eine Maske der Fröhlichkeit auf ihre Züge, um Loki nicht zu beunruhigen, als dieser sich wiederaufrichtete.

»Lucy-s … Lucy, dies ist dein Zimmer. Soll ich dir noch beim Einräumen helfen? Wenn nicht, dann würde ich mich selbst in mein Zimmer begeben«, sagte er und verbesserte sich, als er aus Gewohnheit sie wieder mit Lucy-sama hatte ansprechen wollen. Er lächelte höflich. Unauffällig behielt er seine Umgebung schon die ganze Zeit im Blick und spürte immer noch diesen Blick auf sich. Er hatte das starke Gefühl, dass sie beobachtet wurden. Und das störte ihn extrem. Da schüttelte Lucy den Kopf und lächelte.

»Nein, schon gut, Loki. Ich kann dich ja nicht die ganze Zeit belagern. Ehrlich, dass bisschen auspacken schaffe ich schon allein«, sagte sie und lachte, winkte ab. Sie war kein kleines Kind mehr und würde das auch allein schaffen. Das wusste sie. Loki zog eine Braue nach oben und seine Mundwinkel zuckten. Sie kannte diesen Blick. Sie wusste, dass er sie nie ganz ernst nahm. Sie wusste das, aber was interessierte ihn das bitte? Sie presste die Lippen zusammen, dann schloss sie die Tür auf, wobei sie sich erst etwas ungeschickt anstellte, aber Loki half ihr nicht, weil er genau wusste, dass sie es selber machen wollte. Und er konnte schließlich nicht immer da sein, nur damit sie sich bei nichts die Hände schmutzig machen musste. Sie griff nach dem zweiten Koffer, den er getragen hatte, nahm dann ihren und zerrte sie in das geräumige Zimmer, welches sie sich mit zwei anderen Mädchen teilen würde. Dann trat sie erneut an die Tür, grinste Loki zu.

»Wir sehen uns dann später.«

»Sehr wohl, Lucy«, erwiderte er, lächelte und deutete eine weitere Verbeugung an, dann ging er. Lucy sah ihm nach und seufzte leicht. Dann schloss sie die Tür und lehnte sich gegen diese, sah sich in dem Zimmer um. Es war groß und luftig.

Die Wände waren in einem hellen Cremeweiß gestrichen und der Fußboden war mit einem warmen, pflegeleichten Holzfußboden verkleidet. Der Raum war rechteckig geschnitten. Rechts von ihr war eine Trennwand. Links von ihr war eine weitere Tür. An der Wand neben ihr waren zwei Regale, die mit Bücher und CDs gefüllt waren. Sie lächelte und ließen ihren Blick weiterwandern. Neben der der linken Wand war ein Doppelbett und es gab eine Art zweite Ebene, die allerdings nur hüfthoch war und durch eine breite Treppe erreicht werden konnte.

Eine Art Glaszaun trennte die erhöhte von der anderen Etage ab. Sie ging weiter in den Raum hinein. Auf der erhöhten Etage war ein Doppelbett auf der linken und eins auf der rechten Seite, was man durch die Trennwand auf der rechten Seite zuerst nicht gesehen hatte. In der Mitte waren drei Schreibtische aus hellem Holz mit jeweils einem Drehstuhl. Fünf breite, bodenhohe Fenster ließen viel Licht herein und jemand hatte die Fenster geöffnet, sodass durchgelüftet werden konnte. Sanft bewegte sich der weiße Gardinenstoff und sie sah hinter die Trennwand. Ein Liegesessel sowie ein Ecksofa standen an der Wand und an der Trennwand selbst hing ein Plasmafernseher. Ein Couchtisch aus Glas stand vor dem cremefarbenen Ecksofa. Lucy drehte sich lächelnd einmal um sich selbst.

Da öffnete sich die Tür und zwei Mädchen kamen lachend herein. Sie hatten beide blaue Haare, wobei die eine kurze Haare, braune Augen hatte und recht schmal und zierlich war und die andere war schlank, hatte lange, blaue Wellen und tiefe dunkelblaue Augen. Als sie Lucy sahen, blieben sie abrupt stehen. Stille breitete sich im Zimmer aus und alle drei starrten sich an. Dann strahlten beide.

»Du musst Lucy sein«, sagte die kleinere von beiden und ihre braunen Augen strahlten. Die andere war etwas zurückhaltender, wie es wirkte. Röte breitete sich auf Lucys Wangen aus.

»Äh … ich«, begann sie und wurde noch röter.

»Ich bin Levy McGarden und das hier ist Juvia Lockser. Wir sind im zweiten Semester. Wir studieren Magie im Bereich Forschung und Kampf«, stellte sie ihre Freundin und sich vor, strahlte dabei über das ganze Gesicht. Lucy lächelte.

»Ich bin Lucy Heartfilia und studiere Magie im Bereich Medizin, Forschung und Kampf«, sagte sie und die Röte auf ihren Wangen wurde tiefer. Die beiden Mädchen machten große Augen.

»Wow … dann musst du echt klug sein, wenn du im Bereich Medizin studierst. Forschung ist ja schon schwierig, aber Medizin?«, sagte Levi mit großen Augen, grinste aber.

»Ähm … welches Bett ist noch frei?«, fragte Lucy.

»Das auf der rechten Seite der Anhöhe«, sagte Levy und zwinkerte ihr zu. Juvia grinste leicht und nickte zustimmend. Lucy strahlte, dann nahm sie ihre beiden Koffer und kämpfte damit, sie zu ihrem Bett zu zerren. Sie stellte sich dabei ziemlich ungeschickt an, aber sie schaffte es. Levy und Juvia sahen sich einen Moment an, kicherten, aber sie sagten nichts weiter. Lucy sah einfach zu komisch aus, wie sie versuchte beide Koffer gleichzeitig die wenigen Stufen hochzubekommen. Man sah ihr an, dass sie selten etwas selber tat, zumal Juvia als auch Levy wussten, dass sie die Erbin des Heartfiliaimperiums war. Man hatte sie zuvor durchgecheckt und sie darüber informiert. Nach ein paar Minuten hatte Lucy es geschafft und lächelte stolz. Und dann fiel ihr auf, dass es keine Schränke zu geben schien. Verwirrt runzelte sie die Stirn.

»Schränke gibt es keine?«, fragte sie nach.

»Doch, aber die sind magisch«, erwiderte Levy und kam zu ihr. Juvia folgte ihnen. Levy zeigte auf die Wand neben Lucy.

»Leg deine Hand auf die glatte Fläche dort«, sagte sie und zeigte auf eine merkwürdige Fläche in der Wand, die Lucy so bisher nicht kannte und nicht gesehen hatte. Sie war unauffällig. Sie kroch auf den Knien über das breite Bett und legte zögerlich ihre Handfläche darauf. Die Fläche glühte auf und dann schob sich ein Schrank aus der Wand. Lucy machte große Augen, dann strahlte sie breit. Es war ein Regal aus einem durchsichtigen Material und die Fächer waren zahlreich, sodass sie all ihre Sachen gut unterbringen konnte. Für Kleider gab es sogar eine Kleiderstange. Sie strahlte die beiden Mädchen an, dann hievte sie einen der Koffer aufs Bett, öffnete ihn und fing an, ihre Sachen einzuräumen.

»Das ist ja so cool. So viel Magie hatten wir auf meiner alten Schule nicht«, sagte Lucy breit grinsend. Levy und Juvia sahen ihr etwas tatenlos dabei zu.

»Sollen wir dir helfen?«

»Nein, nein. Noch nicht, aber danke«, sagte Lucy und lachte leicht, winkte ab. Sie wollte alles allein machen. Weder zu Hause noch auf der _St. Virgo Star Schule für höhere Töchter_ hatte jedes Mädchen zwei Bedienstete gehabt, die einem ständig alles abnahmen. Auf die Art allerdings wusste Lucy nicht einmal wie man einen Kaffee oder Tee kochte. Sie war von klein auf diesem Internat gewesen und zum ersten Mal konnte sie Sachen selber tun, ohne dass man ihr sagte, dass sie das als Tochter des Heartfiliaimperiums nicht tun durfte.

»Wie ist die Universität denn so?«, fragte Lucy beim Einräumen.

»Mhm … eigentlich … ganz normal. Es gibt halt keine Uniformen oder sowas und du musst halt für dich selbst lernen. Es wird einem kaum etwas vorgeschrieben«, meinte Levy. Sie wusste nicht, was Lucy gewohnt war und diese hielt inne.

»Es gibt also keine feste Gebetsstunde?«

»Gebetsstunde?«

»Keine festen Essenszeiten? Keine feste Nachtruhe?«, fragte Lucy und die beiden Mädchen bekamen immer größere Augen. Lucy war aufgeregt. Das versprach eine absolut spannende Zeit zu werden. Da klopfte es an der Tür. Juvia ging zur Tür und öffnete sie. Lucy selbst räumte weiter ihre Sachen ein.

»Lucy … hier will dich jemand sprechen?«, Juvias Worte klangen mehr wie eine Frage, denn wie eine Aussage. Levy sah zur Tür und bekam größere Augen, als sie sah, wer da an der Tür stand, bekam aber kein Wort raus. Lucy kam um ihr Regal herum und kam lächelnd zur Tür.

»Ja?«, fragte sie und blinzelte dann verwirrt. Vor ihr stand ein Kerl mit rosa Haaren, der sie um gut einen Kopf überragte. Er war schlank, muskulös, was man an seinen Armen gut sehen konnte. Er trug ein enges, schwarzes Tanktop, einfache schwarze Jeans. Auf seiner rechten Schulter prangte ein schwarzes Tattoo das sie noch mehr verwirrte. Der Typ vor ihr war ihr komplett unbekannt. Seine dunklen Augen nahmen sie gefangen, so fühlte es sich jedenfalls an. Sie spürte Hitze auf ihren Wangen. Er sah gut aus, aber irgendwie war er nicht ganz geheuer.

»Kann ich Ihnen helfen?«, fragte sie verwirrt. Er grinste und dann schnellte sein linker Arm vor, zog sie an sich heran und bevor sie etwas tun oder sagen konnte, lagen seine Lippen auf ihren. Sie riss die Augen auf. Was zum …?


End file.
